My Tongue Keeps Digging My Grave
by SereneCalamity
Summary: She had never been good with words. Good thing that he was. OneShot. Finniss.


_So usually I'm completely a Everlark fan, and even a little Galeniss, but Finnick is beeeeeautiful and I had to do a oneshot about these two! Hope you guys enjoy it. I apologize for any mistakes made._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

"Peeta!" Katniss Everdeen shouted. "What are you doing up there?!" There was a muffled shout and then a thud. Katniss exchanged looks with her brunette next to her and Gale Hawthorne let out a laugh. "I really hope that thud has nothing to do with Delly! If it is, you're doing it wrong!" This time Gale and Finnick Odair let out laughs that would have been heard in the back room of the batch. A moment later, a red faced Peeta Mellark came out of his bedroom followed by a blushing Delly Cartwright.

"Nice of you guys to join us," Finnick nodded his head in his friends direction. "Do you think we could leave now?"

"Yeah, yeah," Peeta muttered, grabbing his girlfriends hand and pulling her between his three friends in the direction of the front door. Gale laughed at the way the two were high-tailing it out of the holiday batch that the friends had rented for the week. Finnick's expression was pained as he looked back at Katniss and Gale.

"You don't think that thud actually had anything to do with whatever it was he was doing to Delly, do you? Because if so," he shook his head sadly. "My man needs some help."

"Maybe she likes it rough," Katniss suggested with a smirk, walking toward the front door.

"What about you, Everdeen?" Finnick called hopefully, following her outside. "Do you like it rough?" Gale rolled his eyes at his friends persistence as Katniss made her way around to the passenger side of Gale's Hilux.

"Let's go, assholes!" Johanna Mason called from the second truck that she was driving. Gale shot a grin at the short haired girl before getting into his Hilux and turning over the engine. Finnick got in the backseat, his complaining starting straight away about being stuck in the back with the 'couple'. Peeta and Delly just ignored him, talking to Gale about which part of the beach they were heading to today. Finnick scooted forward in his seat and put his hands around the headrest in front of him, leaning forward so that his face was near Katniss's.

"What do ya say, Kitty Kat?" He asked with a smirk. "Me and you, tonight? I can do candles and roses?"

"You don't give up, do you?" Katniss rolled her eyes, but couldn't help a smile from spreading across her face.

"You're going to give in eventually. I know that, you know that, everyone in this car knows that," Finnick shrugged. "It's just a matter of time."

"This how you get all your girls, Finn?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Wear them down until they're sick of you so that they finally go on a date with you?" Gale laughed and looked in his rear-view mirror where Finnick was grinning along good naturedly.

"You will give in," Finnick repeated. "I know you're not going to be able to resist me forever." Gale pulled up alongside Johanna's truck and killed the engine.

"I don't need to resist you forever," she glanced over her shoulder at him, her grey eyes dancing. "Just long enough to get away from you." She got out of the truck, grabbing her beach bag from the ground and bounced off to where Johanna, Madge Undersee and Cato Anders were beginning to walk toward the beach. The rest of the people in the car laughed and Finnick just looked at them knowingly.

"She wants me," he told them. "She's just good at hiding it."

* * *

"How long do you think this one is going to last?" Finnick asked Katniss from their spot on the balcony as they watched a drunken Cato and Johanna make out in the corner of the garden.

"Not long," Katniss replied as she lifted her bottle of beer to her lips. "Johanna eats them up, sucks the life out of them, and then spits them out." He laughed at her analogy and turned around so that he was facing back into the house, his elbows propped up on the railing of the balcony. Katniss glanced sideways at him, her eyes skimming down his well-defined arm muscles up to his handsome face and then quickly slid away back to the backyard. Johanna and her latest boy-toy looked as though they were well on their way to have sex on the backyard and she shook her head. "Absolutely no shame," she muttered.

"Hey, they're drunk, they're hot, and they're on spring break," Finnick glanced back at them with a grin before turning back, so that he was facing her. "Leave them to it."

"So why aren't you out there, finding some poor girl to enjoy 'spring break' with you?" Katniss asked, tilting her head to one side, her braid falling forward over shoulder. Finnick reached out and tugged the end of her braid, rubbing his thumb along the bare skin of her shoulder before dropping his hand back to his side.

"I already told ya, Kitty Kat," Finnick smiled that panty-dropper smile that he was so well-known for. "I only got eyes for you." Katniss narrowed her eyes at him, trying to read his expression. It looked like the typical charming expression, but there was something different about the look in his eyes. She felt her stomach turn over and quickly covered her nervousness with a grin, shaking her head.

"You forget how well I know you, Finn," she replied. She finished off her body and threw it down in the recycling bin. "You want another?" Finnick nodded absent-mindedly and Katniss headed back into the batch. There was music playing loudly, and their other friends were well past drunk. When the two had headed outside, Peeta and Gale had been involved in some shouting match over a football game and the girls had been giggling in the kitchen. Now they were broken off into pairs, although neither couple had left for bedrooms. Peeta and Delly were sprawled out on the couch, Delly on top, sloppy kissing noises coming from them. Katniss scrunched up her nose, and turned her gaze to the other couple, who didn't look any better. Gale was sitting on the ground and Madge was straddling him. She only had her bikini top on, and with the way Gale's fingers were edging closer to the string, it was going to be coming off soon. She grabbed two more beers and quickly walked back out onto the balcony. "They could film a porno in there—and none of that soft core shit."

"Carefully there, Kat, someone might think you were jealous," Finnick smirked as he accepted the beer from her.

"Shut up, Finnick," Katniss rolled her eyes. They both turned their back on the house and leaned their forearms against the railing of the balcony. Johanna and Cato had disappeared from the backyard, and their eyes lifted from the small garden to the beach. After several moments of silence, Katniss could feel Finnick's eyes on her. The back of her neck prickled and she could feel her cheeks flushing red. She tried to pretend she wasn't aware of his gaze, and drank from her beer, her neck stiff and eyes trained carefully on the shore line. Something had shifted in the past few weeks between the two, Katniss knew that, but she had no idea how to address it. She was terrible when it came to conveying her feelings by words; when her little sisters first 'boyfriend' had dumped her at twelve, she couldn't help but laugh at how upset she was. At the horrified look Prim had given her, she had tried to cover her reaction quickly but the little girl had stormed off.

"You're thinking about something hard," Finnick noted, leaning into her and nudging her with his shoulder. "Is it me? I bet it is," he gave her a lop-sided smile.

"Do you ever worry that your ego is going to get so big it's going to swallow you whole?" Katniss asked, tilting her head to the side in mock concern.

"That's why I need you around, Kitty Kat," Finnick grinned, reaching out a hand and trailing it down her arm. "Keep it in check."

"Get lost, Finn," Katniss muttered, although she couldn't stop the shiver run down her spine as his fingers reached her elbow. She glanced over at him and swallowed hard when she realized he was staring at her steadily, all humor dropped from his expression. Her eyes flickered down, to the side, back to him, then away again; clearly nervous. He continued to watch her steadily. "W-what are you staring at?" She finally stuttered out. "Why are you still staring?" Finnick raised an eyebrow, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips, but didn't say anything. Katniss sucked in a short breath through her teeth, pulling at the end of her braid nervously, rolling her shoulders backwards. "Fucking hell, Finnick, what's going on?"

"You tell me," he tilted his head to one side. "You never used to get so nervous around me."

"You never used to stare at me like this!" Katniss spat back.

"I've always stared at you like this, Kitty Kat," he drew out her name, rolling it over his tongue, shifting closer to her so that their arms were touching. "The difference is you've only just noticed started to notice." Katniss drew in another breath, straightening up, effectively moving away from Finnick.

"Maybe we should go and find Johanna and Cato," she stated, her voice sounding thin and a little shaky. "Make sure they're not in trouble."

"They will be somewhere around, Johanna on her knees in front of blondie or him fucking her hard from behind." It was crass, and it was the way that Finnick usually spoke, but there was something different in the way he said it while looking at her intently, that made her thighs clench. "They won't appreciate it if we show up."

"Okay, well, I think..." Katniss flexed her fingers. "I'm going to go to bed."

"It's eleven o'clock," Finnick pursed his lips and reached out to grip her wrists, stopping her from backing away any further. "On spring break." Katniss locked her jaw, refusing to meet her eyes. "No one goes to bed before one."

"Well I'm tired," she tried to twist her wrists away from him.

"No, you're not," Finnick smirked knowingly. "You're nervous. There's a difference."

"I'm not nervous!" Katniss glared at him.

"Yes, you are," his voice was soft.

"No, I'm not—oof!" He pulled her abruptly toward him and their chests collided. Katniss felt her heart beating furiously in her chest as their eyes finally met. Her cheeks were burning as Finnick ran his tongue over his lower lip, not saying anything, leaving it all up to her. "So maybe things are a bit different. I don't know. But you should know that I do not appreciate being cornered, and I don't like you thinking that you know what I'm thinking." She was babbling. She really had to stop doing that when she was nervous. "And if you really want to tell me something, just tell it to me straight rather than giving me those big eyes, coz fuck I cannot think straight when you stare at me like that—" he cut off her rambling with his mouth. Her lips were parted and he took advantage of that, sliding his tongue over her lower lip and then mixing with her tongue, exploring the warmth. His hands moved from her wrists to slide around her waist, pushing up her shirt to splay over the sun-kissed of her back. Katniss held onto his shoulders, her nails biting through the thin fabric as she pushed him against the railing of the balcony, her hips aligning with his own and rolling forward.

"Shit," Finnick groaned against her mouth as she did it again, his cock becoming hard as he realized she was doing it on purpose. She arched her back so that her breasts were crushed against his chest, her core aching for friction as she tried to relieve herself by rubbing herself against him.

"Finnick," Katniss mumbled, pulling away from him to catch her breath. "I think I'm going to go to bed now." Finnick's mouth lifted from where it had been travelling down her neck. He took in her swollen lips and lust clouded eyes, confusion showing in his sea-green orbs.

"No one goes to bed at eleven on spring break," he repeated his earlier statement, sounding bewildered.

"They do when they're not alone," Katniss advised, tilting her head toward him. A grin crossed the girls features as Finnick's eyes lit up.

"See, Kitty Kat?" Finnick grinned back at her, leaning forward to press another kiss to her lips as they both straightened up, preparing to go inside. "Using your words isn't so hard."

_Let me know what you think!_


End file.
